Le messager de la mort
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Les messager de la mort guide les âmes des défuns vers l'autre monde mais que ce passe-t-il lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'éprend sans le vouloir d'une de ses futures victimes ? -Yaoi/Lemon-


Coucou à tous !!!

je suis de retour pour une nouvelle OS qui j'espère vous plaira ^^

Elle m'a était inspiré par une scan que j'ai lu (peut-être certains reconnaitrons) j'en est gardé que la trâme principal j'ai changer tout le reste car je ne fait pas de copier coller je n'en vois pas l'intéret une OS ou fic doit venir de son imagination alors voila ^^

je vous laisse découvrir =D

J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous étions au mois de juillet, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, il faisait très chaud et dans la cour d'un hôpital, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-long était caché derrière des buissons. Il se mit à scrutait ce qui l'entourait surprit.

-Rhooo mais je suis où la encore hein ? C'est pas vrai *soupire* mais qu'est-ce que je fait dans la cour....j'devais être discret et passer par la porte d'entrée...j'vais avoir l'air malin si quelqu'un me vois là.... bon ben faut que je repère les lieux et que je trouve l'une de mes prochaines victimes.....

Il regarda alors toutes les fenêtres du bâtiment, se demandant laquelle pouvait bien être celle de la personne recherché. Soudain l'une d'entre elle attira son attention, elle était au deuxième étage et il resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il regardait. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, brun lui aussi, accoudé à la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon.

-Ouah....il est beau....

Bizarrement il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette personne, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il pensait ça de quelqu'un...pour lui personne n'avait réussi à lui attiré son attention et puis il avait un boulot c'était plus important alors le reste... Pourtant oui il le trouvait beau, peut-être était-ce le soleil qui l'éclairait d'une certaine façon ou bien son visage avec cet air songeur, notre inconnu ne saurait dire mais il continuait à le regarder. Il se demanda quand même pourquoi ce que quelqu'un comme lui faisait dans cet hôpital, en observant ce qui l'entourait il n'avait vu que des personnes d'un certain âge, fragile, c'était ce à quoi servait cet endroit peut-être était-il venus pour voir quelqu'un. Il se reconcentra alors, il n'était pas la pour ça et si il restait ainsi il allait finir par être suspect. Il devait rentrer à l'intérieur en évitant d'être vu par trop de monde, discrètement il se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée et pénétra dans l'hôpital. Il ne prêta pas attention à ce qui l'entourait comme si tous cela ne le touchait pas ou ne le gênait pas. Il passa devant quelques personnes malade ou infirmier et monta au deuxième étage, il se mit à regarder le numéros des portes avec attention.

-Alors....c'était quel numéros déjà qu'ils m'ont dit.... 263 ou peut-être 265.....à moins que ce soit 256....rhaaa j'ai oublié merde....

Il se concentra pour essayer de se souvenir de ce numéros, il passa alors à côté d'une porte ouverte il n'y prêta pas attention au premier coup d'œil mais quelque chose attira son attention et il reviens sur ses pas. Il passa doucement sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur, ...alors c'était elle sa chambre... à la fenêtre se trouvait le brun qu'il avait observé il y a quelques minutes. Dans la chambre il y avait de nombreux appareils le lit était défait était-ce le sien ? Cette question lui trottait en tête étrangement il voulait en savoir plus sur cette personne qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. L'inconnue remarqua alors que la personne qu'il observait releva la tête il devait avoir vu quelque chose.

-Qui est la ?

L'inconnue se plaqua contre le mur du couloir un peu paniqué.

-Zut comment il a sut que j'étais la ? Qu'est-ce que je fait, j'devais éviter de me faire remarquer mais...

Il hésita à regarder à nouveau à l'intérieur et sentit son cœur battre plus vite se qui était plutôt étrange.

-Tu peut rentrer...je ne mord pas...

Il fut alors surprit de cette réponse et hésitant passa à nouveau sa tête par l'encadrement et se sentit troubler en voyant son vis à vis le regarder.

-Euh je..., fit-il gêné.

Il pénétra alors dans la chambre un bras derrière la nuque, évitant de trop le regarder.

-Désolé....

-De quoi ?

-Ben j'étais en train de t'observer alors....

-C'est pas grave.....tu es venus voir quelqu'un ? Tu es perdus ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux...

-Euh...oui on va dire ça..., répondit-il un peu ailleurs.

Il en profita pour un peu mieux le regarder, sur ses bras il y avait des bandages mais pas seulement il y avait des objets permettant de le relié aux machines l'entourant. Il fut surprit de voir ça pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de machine ni même l'ambiance des hôpitaux alors pourquoi la ça lui faisait ça...

-Euh...je....c'est ta chambre ?

-Ben oui.

-Pourquoi t'es la ?

L'inconnue se maudit d'avoir dit ça en voyant le regard triste de son vis à vis qui détourna ses yeux.

-Je excuse moi j'aurais pas dut ça se fait pas tu me connais pas....

-Je...j'ai une maladie grave au cœur....voila pourquoi je suis ici...

Il c'était rappuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre laissant le peu de vent lui caresser les cheveux. Le deuxième brun s'approcha alors et se mit à ses côtés.

-Désolé je savais pas....

-Hmf j'aime pas le dire parce que les gens te considère comme une chose fragile, t'as plus rien le droit de faire et les gens ont pitié ils ne savent plus comment te parler c'est toujours comme ça et tu va faire pareil....

-Non je ferais jamais ça je n'ai pas pitié de toi c'est mal me connaître, fit son vis à vis en souriant une main sur son cœur.

Le ''malade'' le regarda alors surprit par ça réaction puis sourit.

-Au faite j'm'appel Die ! Reprit-il en lui tendant ça main.

Son vis à vis hésita puis la lui saisis en souriant.

-Moi c'est Kaoru ravis de te connaître.

''niooooh c'est un superbe nom ça lui va trop bien'' se mit à penser Die.

Kaoru se remit à regarder dehors et Die le regarda.

-Dit ça fait longtemps que tu es ici.... répond pas si ça te gêne je suis curieux je sais....

-Et ben... ça fait presque 6 mois que je suis coincé à l'intérieur de l'hôpital...j'ai fait une crise plus grave et ils veulent plus me laisser sortir... sinon c'est depuis mes 17ans que je suis ici... depuis qu'on a trouver cette maladie.... ça à gâcher ma vie... j'me sent seul personne viens me voir...mais surtout je ne peux plus aller à l'extérieur....

Die lui mit la main sur son épaule pour lui dire qu'il comprenait.

-Et toi tu es d'ici ? Demanda Kao.

-Non pas vraiment....on va dire que je me déplace beaucoup...  
-Tu as de la chance.

-C'est pour mon travail tu sais.

''zut j'aurais jamais du dire ça j'ai pas le droit de parler du boulot et si il me pose des questions qu'est-ce que je vais faire'' pensa Die qui se fit un peu paniquer.

-C'est super je t'envie j'aimerais bien voir le monde aussi....

-Quand tu iras mieux j'pourrais te montrer ce que c'est.

Kaoru le regarda étonné et gêné il voulait vraiment faire ça ?

-Je vraiment ?

-Oui tu peux compter sur moi !

-C'est gentil merci.

Die savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit il n'arriverait pas à tenir ce qu'il venait de dire, alors pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Mais en regardant les yeux de Kaoru qui semblaient brillé par cette idée et son sourire il ne pouvait pas refuser alors tant pis il trouverait bien un moyen. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait le voir sourire ainsi l'air heureux ni pourquoi ça le troublait et qu'il aimait ça mais qu'importe.

-Dit moi Die...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu fait ça ?

-Hein ?

C'était la question à laquelle même lui ne saurait répondre et il la poser.

-Et ben je...je sais pas trop.... même si on se connait pas ben j't'aime bien et puis je comprend ta situation même si je la vie pas alors....

-Oui moi aussi t'es sympa et je suis content de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un comme ça c'est vrai tu me donne l'impression de me comprendre.

-Héhé.

-Dit tu pourrais aller fermer la porte s'il te plait ?

-Euh oui pourquoi peur de courants d'air, plaisanta Die.

-Non plutôt des infirmières tu vois j'ai pas vraiment le droit de sortir de mon lit comme ça tout seul...

-Rhaaa les relouds tu peux même pas aller profiter du soleil trop chiant !

-Ouais tu l'as dit.

-Elles ont pas à s'en faire je suis la !

Il ne le sut pas mais cette phrase fit rougir Kaoru qui regardait à l'extérieur. Die vient se mettre à ses côtés regardant le sol, il eut soudain une idée.

-Ça te donne pas envie de jeter des trucs sur les gens cette hauteur ? Aller ça pourrait être amusant !

Kaoru le regarda, il était sérieux et le suppliait du regard, il finit par rigolait.

-Haha Die ça se fait pas on est dans un hôpital.

-Rhoooo....

Die vit alors partir celui qu'il pouvait considéré comme son ami, se dirigea vers un placard. Il en sortit quelque chose puis se retourna en souriant, Die remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait de....de coton... mais pourquoi faire ? Kaoru en mouilla un peu s'approcha de la fenêtre, il se tourna vers son vis à vis et lui fit un clin d'œil en faisant tomber ce qu'il avait en main.

-Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était interdit.

Un grand sourire orna le visage de Die qui se saisis des munitions. Tout les deux s'amusèrent à laisser tomber ces cotons mouillées sur les gens qui passaient juste en bas, en rigolant et se cachant bien vite lorsqu'ils touchaient une cible. On aurait dit deux gamins, c'étaient comme si ils étaient amis depuis toujours; ils s'entendaient bien. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de munition ils se laissèrent glisser au sol en plein fou rire.

-Haha c'était excellent j'me suis trop éclater dommage que ce soit finit, rigola Die.

-Ouais t'as raison haha et c'est toi qui en a toucher le plus.

-Héhé ouais je suis trop fort !

Ils se calmèrent alors puis se regardèrent, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouge à force d'avoir trop rit. Die dut se l'avouer de le voir comme ça ça lui plaisait beaucoup, Kaoru lui ne rougissait pas que par le chaud d'avoir trop rigoler.

-Merci ça fait un moment que je mettais pas amuser comme ça et que je n'avais pas rit autant, sourit Kao.

-C'était un plaisir !

Ils se sourirent mais avant de se relever, Kaoru remarqua quelque chose et se saisis de la main droite de Die qui sentit son cœur battre plus fort d'un coup.

-Ouah tu as un tatouage, il est super.

-Euh je oui si on veux...

'' c'est pas tout à fait ça mais vaux mieux pas que j'en parle j'en est pas le droit t'façon'' pensa Die.

-T'as de la chance j'aimerais bien en avoir moi mais évidement je peux pas....j'peux plus rien faire....

Il sentit alors un poing lui frotter rapidement le crâne.

-Aie !

-Mais arrête de m'envier tout le temps ! Rhooo t'es très bien toi aussi.

-Je....merci, répondit-il gêné.

-Et puis qui sais t'en aura p'tete bien un jour, sourit Die.

Devant son expression, il se mit à y croire avec lui il avait l'impression d'oublier sa maladie, de n'être qu'une personne comme les autres et il en avait besoin. Die se releva alors et tandis sa main en direction de Kaoru qui la saisis fermement.

-Dit moi tu a quel âge ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Euh je...

''faut pas que je lui donne le vrai sinon il va avoir des soupçons ou j'vais passer pour un fou''

-J'ai 23 ans.

-Ouah moi aussi c'est marrent.

''ouf et ben j'en ai de la chance moi''

-Ça te tente une partie de carte ? Proposa Kao en prenant un paquet.

-Ouais pourquoi pas.

Ils s'installèrent alors face à face sur le lit et commencèrent à jouer. Des rires et des marmonnements se faisaient entendre de la chambre.

-Hmf tu triches, se plaignit Die.

-Haha mauvais perdant, c'est pas ma faute si je gagne et que tu perd.

-Ouais te moques pas hein.

Ils s'amusaient ne voyant pas le temps passer, ils discutaient et étaient de plus en plus proche oui comme deux amis d'enfance mais Die devait partir l'heure des visites était finit.

-C'est dommage, fit-il.

-Oui....

-J'reviendrais te voir !

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur !

Et sans savoir pourquoi Die posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis avant de se levé et de partir.

-On se voit plus tard !

Il laissa alors un Kaoru rouge tomate assis sur son lit alors qu'il descendait tranquillement les marches de l'hôpital les mains dans les poches comme si il était venus pour ça et que c'était normal de partir. Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il avait fait et fut étonné et gêné de se geste, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit à la fin.... et ce n'était pas la seule chose il avait oublié le plus important.

-Merde ! J'étais pas venus pour ça moi rholala j'vais me faire tué je sais même pas qui est la personne que je devrais m'occuper rhaa et en plus ils m'appellent !

Die disparut alors subitement dans un nuage de poussière noir.  
Du côté de Kaoru, une infirmière rentra dans la chambre.

-Rhoo Kaoru tu as encore défait la machine combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas le faire t'as 23 ans pourtant...

Elle s'arrêta alors de lui faire la moral quand elle se rendit compte que son patient était bien rouge, elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur le front.

-Kaoru est-ce que ça va t'es rouge tu doit avoir un peu de fièvre je vais aller te chercher un médicament.

Et sur ce elle repartit mais elle avait tord il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Kaoru n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'on l'avait embrasser, surtout lui c'était inattendu et c'était surtout le première fois, il en était plus que troubler mais il avait apprécier. Il passa sa soirée à repenser à tout ça, à cette fin de journée qui avait prit un tournant inattendue dans sa vie.

Pendant ce temps Die apparut dans une salle sombre, sinistre sans fenêtre il regardait deux personnes en face de lui. Elles étaient posté en haut d'un escalier, l'un assis dans un fauteuil, celui-ci semblait ennuyé et porter une grande tunique noir dont la capuche caché son visage. L'autre était plus grand, brun aux yeux gris qui le regardait avec un air froid et distant, ses vêtements étaient plus classes mais toujours sombre les bras croisés contre son torse.

-Erm euh vous m'avez appelé ? Demanda Die.

-Oui, dit celui qui était debout.

-Euh pour quelle raison ?

-Tu aurais du revenir il y a déjà un moment !

-Oui mais je....

-Tu t'es encore perdus.

-Et ben...c'est possible...., répondit Die en regardant ailleurs.

-Hahaha on a vu ça, se moqua l'autre.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer ce n'est pas drôle ! Reprit l'autre.

-Rhoo Seikyo t'es qu'un rabajouas et je t'ai déjà dit des milliards de fois arrête de me vouvoyer.

-Mais vous êtes la Mort ! Fit le désigné.

-Ouais ouais ça je le sais hein....

-Vous en avez pas marre de jamais rien prendre au sérieux !

-Blablabla c'est toujours pareil avec toi tu me fait toujours la moral Sei.

-Encore heureux que vous avez un bras droit comme moi pour gérer tout ici.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler c'était quand même étrange n'est-ce pas car oui la Mort était quelqu'un de feignant qui se faisait sermonner par son bras droit. Die ça le faisait toujours rire et la il devait lutter pour ne pas se moquer d'eux.

-Euh je devrais peut-être vous laisser ? Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Oh que non j'en ai pas finit avec toi ! Fit Seikyo.

Aie il allait encore devoir écouter son sermon.

-Tu as vraiment un sens de l'orientation peu élevé Die et ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Haha oui c'est vrai moi j'ai toujours trouver ça amusant et puis à chaque fois qu'il se trompe on apprend des choses haha, reprit la Mort.

-Vous êtes pas possible....

-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être de trop la vous savez, fit remarquer Die.

Les deux autres le regardèrent surprit.

-La il a raison Sei, dit lui se que tu as à dire une bonne fois pour toute.

-Écoute Die tu es un messager de la mort comme ton nom et la marque sur ta main droite l'indique tu sais ce que ça veux dire n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Si tu ne t'occupes pas des personnes qui sont à ta charge que va-t-il se passer, elles doivent mourir et l'heure de leur mort ne peux pas être reporté et les autres ont eux aussi des gens à leur charge donc tu doit t'en occuper....

-Je sais....

-Bon demain lorsque tu auras finit avec ceux qui doivent mourir tu iras voir cette personne, te fait pas remarquer et ne t'amuse pas.

-Bien.

-Tu peux disposer.

Die repartit alors.

-Arrête d'être si dur avec lui, moi je l'aime bien ce gamin, sourit la Mort (même si sous la capuche ça se voit pas xD)

-C'est un messager de la mort il a été choisis et il a un rôle important à jouer..... et arrêtez ce n'est pas un gamin tout comme nous il n'est plus humain et il a déjà des années derrières lui...

-Haha je sais comme toi ça fait des centaines années que je te supporte.

-Rhaaa vous êtes énervant, marmonna Seikyo.

-Haha aller Sei je plaisante.

La Mort s'affaissa sur son fauteuil en regardant ses vêtements.

-Tu sais quoi j'ai l'impression d'être cliché la avec la tunique noire à capuche....j'crois que je vais demander à un styliste de me relooker, songea-t-il.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi, soupira Seikyo.

-Tu en aurais bien besoin aussi, se moqua son ''supérieur''.

-Hey !

-Haha mais tu t'es vu on dirait un yakusa toujours sérieux et sombre.

-Je fait ce que je veux.

Die c'était attardé derrière la porte et reparti en rigolant, il se dirigea jusqu'à ouvrir la porte de ce qu'il pouvait considéré comme sa chambre non qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de dormir ni même de manger, il n'était pas humain après tout. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit et se saisis de la feuille qui était poser sur sa table de nuit, il s'agissait en fait des personnes qu'il devrait s'occuper le lendemain. Il commença à mémoriser les endroits où il allait les trouver... son boulot ? Messager de la mort. Qu'est-ce donc ? Il devait accompagner ses ''victimes'' le jour de leur mort, aider leur âme à suivre le bon chemin en attendant leur réincarnation enfin c'est ce que Die avait cru comprendre le jour où il avait rencontrer Seikyo et qu'il avait comprit qu'il n'était pas humain tout ça à cause de cette marque sur sa main. Il la regarda alors, cette marque que Kaoru avait prit pour un simple tatouage mais non ça représenter bien plus. Kaoru....tout en continuant à regarder sa main il se mit à sourire, un vrai sourire, en repensant à lui et au super moment qu'ils avaient pensé ensemble, serte il n'aurait jamais dut son travail avant tout mais il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Pour une fois que quelque chose venait bousculer sa monotonie habituel, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si heureux à pensé à ça, à lui mais qu'importe. Il se laissa allé à ses pensées et finit par s'endormir, il se réveilla alors son boulot l'appelé. Il se leva alors et disparut comme il l'avait déjà fait. Il s'occupa alors tout la journée de ces personnes que la vie avaient quitter, comme lui avait conseillé Seikyo il retourna à l'hôpital il devait savoir qui était cette personne. Il ne fit pas la même bêtise que la première fois et rentra directement dans le bâtiment où il se dirigea au deuxième étage ce qui lui faisait défaut c'était le numéro, il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse des mémos. Il soupira alors en déambulant dans le couloir essayant de s'en souvenir, il passa alors à côté d'une infirmière qui discutait avec un médecin

-Voici les résultats de l'analyse de Kaoru, tout semble normal.

-Mlle Kazu je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas appeler les patients par leur nom.

-Excusez moi docteur.

Die, qui avait évidement laissé traîner ses oreilles, se mit à sourire il était content de savoir ça.

-Kaoru....

Il passa alors devant la porte de la chambre du désigné, s'en savoir pourquoi il s'arrêta et hésitant attrapa la poignet mais à peine l'eut-il en main que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Kaoru. Ils furent surprit et se firent peur ne s'y attendant pas.

-Die ? Mais mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la tu m'as fait peur, fit Kao rougissant.

-Je...et toi j'croyais que t'avais pas le droit de sortir ?

Kaoru l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans sa chambre en fermant la porte.

-Je sais que j'ai pas le droit mais ça m'empêche pas d'essayer.

-Oh comment ça ?

-Ben une fois par semaine je tente ma chance mais j'finis toujours par me faire attraper... il vont finir par m'attacher héhé.

-Ouah haha c'est fort ça tu me plait de plus en plus, sourit Die.

Il y eut un silence Die se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire c'était gênant et le pire c'est qu'il le pensait, alors qu'il a une grave maladie il lutte pour rester libre c'était courageux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça mais la ça le toucher encore plus, il le touchait encore plus et oui il lui plaisait même si il ne devrait pas. Kaoru lui avait rougis violemment à cette phrase, il avait bien entendu ? De plus avec ce qui c'était passer la veille il avait de quoi rougir.

-Euh je désolé j'ai du te faire louper ton coup la, Reprit Die.

-Je...c'est pas grave je retenterais plus tard.

-D'accord mais si tu veux que je t'aide y'a pas de problème, sourit-il.

-Héhé merci.

Une fois le silence gênant finit, ils s'installèrent tout les deux à la fenêtre de la chambre, profitant de la chaleur de ce mois de juillet et des rayons de soleil leur caressant la peau.

-Je t'ai dit que je te montrerais le monde et je le ferais !

-Haha merci mais pour l'instant j'aimerais simplement aller dehors mais on me surveille maintenant.

-J'trouverais un moyen.

-T'es borné.

-Exactement comme toi, sourit-il.

-Oui...

Kaoru regarda l'horizon l'air ailleurs alors que Die regardait plutôt le sol.

-Euh dit moi t'as pas eut de problème par rapport à ce qu'on a fait hier ? Il c'est passer quoi j'veux savoir ?

-Et ben en faite c'était marrent à voir, ça grouillait de partout en bas, il y a eut des plaintes par les gens qu'on a viser. Il y avait plein d'infirmiers qui sont venus, ils ont tout nettoyer puis on chercher à savoir d'où ça venait.

-Oh oh ça c'est pas bon pour toi non ?

-C'est vrai j'ai été l'un des suspects héhé mais ils m'ont rien fait j'ai eut le droit à un sermon évidement même dans le cas où ça n'aurait pas été moi pour mettre de l'ordre qu'ils disaient voilà.

-Content de savoir que t'as rien eut, j'm'en serais voulut sinon.

-Mais non.

-En tout cas c'était amusant, sourit Die.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Kaoru se mit à le regarder et commença à rougir à nouveau, il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

-Dit moi y'a quelque chose que je voulais te demander hier.

Le cœur de Die se mit à battre plus fort, voulait-il parlé du baiser qu'il lui avait donner avant de partir ? Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, ça lui avait semblait...normal.... comme si tout ce que lui et sa marque représenter n'était plus rien, qu'il n'y avait que le moment présent qui comptait, comme si...comme si...il se sentait humain. Gêné il se mit un bras derrière la nuque évitant de rougir et cherchant d'avance une quelconque réponse.

-Euh...qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-C'est simple, on est en plein été, il fait super chaud et toi t'es même pas en T-shirt et t'es en noir. T'as pas chaud ?

Die soupira intérieurement, puis sourit.

-Haha oui t'as raison mais non ça va et puis j'adore le noir. Et puis tu trouve pas que j'ai la classe comme ça ? Héhé.

-Oui beaucoup.

-Merci..., rougit-il.

Soudain Die cru entendre quelque chose et fila se cacher derrière la porte se qui étonna son ami.

-Die qu'est-ce que tu....

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrir sur l'infirmière qui assomma sans doute Die au passage, celle-ci tenait dans les bras un plateau et qui le regardait un peu durement, en effet ce dernier était appuyé à sa fenêtre.

-Kaoru on t'as déjà dit des centaines de fois de ne pas te lever tout seul.

-Mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide je peux y faire tout seul !

-Non vu ton état tu doit suivre nos recommandations, fit-elle en posant le plateau.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le saisis par les épaules, le conduisant jusqu'à son lit le faisant s'assoir.

-Maintenant tu restes assis et tu va me faire le plaisir de manger ton repas, je reviens tout à l'heure.

Et sur ce elle repartit. Kaoru soupira assis sur son lit regardant la porte se fermé puis il remarqua alors quelque chose.

-Die ! est-ce que ça va ?

Celui-ci avait une main sur son visage l'autre contre le mur.

-Ouille ça fait mal.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui oui t'en fait pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

-Euh je sais pas....un réflexe, répondit-il en se frottant le front.

Après tout son but était d'éviter de se faire remarquer donc c'était normal. Il s'approcha du lit et s'installa dessus.

-C'est déjà l'heure de manger ?

-Hm ouais mais j'ai pas faim...dit moi comment t'as sut que l'infirmière allait venir ?

-Ben je l'ai entendu.

-Ah ? T'as une bonne ouïe alors.

-Ouep hmm tu vas pas y manger t'es sur ?

-Non.

-Il faut que tu manges !

-Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

-Oh si quitte à te faire manger moi même.

-T'osera pas.

-Oh que si fait ah !

Die s'approcha alors de lui une cuillère en main, il lui mit une main sur le menton et lui ouvrit la bouche puis lui mit la cuillère. Kaoru passa au rouge vif en se rendant compte de se que Die faisait et avala. Il se saisit de son poignet et reprit.

-Arm j'pensais vraiment pas que t'allais le faire.

-Héhé c'est mal me connaître ! Alors fait ah sinon je recommence.

Kaoru eut un drôle de sourire et attrapa à son tour de la nourriture sur le plateau et en mit sur la joue de son vis à vis.

-Hey !

-Haha je vais pas me laisser faire.

-J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Chacun se mit à essayer de faire manger l'autre, c'était une chamaillerie à celui qui y arriverait le tout sous les rires et les chatouilles, tout les coups étaient permis mais ils en mettaient plus à côté qu'autre chose, chacun en ayant partout sur le visage. Ils finirent par s'arrêter quelques temps plus tard quand il ne resta plus rien sur le plateau, ils rigolaient en se regardant et leur état n'arrangeait pas leur fou rire, ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, les joues rougis. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés ce fut Die qui parla le premier.

-Haha ben j'ai plus ou moins réussis mon coup, sourit Die en lui enlevant de la nourriture de sa joue avec ses doigts et les mit en bouche. En plus c'est bon.

-Ouais mais tu peux parler j'ai fait pareil, dit Kao avec un sourire gêné.

-Oui pas faut haha, reprit-il en faisant pareil avec lui.

-En tout cas qu'importe la manière il est finit le plateau l'infirmière ne pourra pas me le reprocher haha.

-Oui c'est sur mais on aurait bien besoin de se laver, fit Die avec un clin d'œil.

Kaoru rougit un peu plus surtout qu'ils étaient proche et qu'il était de plus en plus troubler par son vis à vis et son si beau sourire.

-Je...tu as raison...

Il se leva alla vers la petite pièce faisant office de salle de bain et en ramena des lingettes qu'il tendit en souriant à son ami.

-Tiens.

De s'en saisis et se débarbouilla, Kaoru en fit de même puis il proposa un paquet de carte en main.

-Tu veux tenter ta revanche ?

Un nouveau sourire orna le visage de son vis à vis.

-Avec plaisir et la je ne perdrais pas !

-Haha on verra.

Ils se réinstallèrent sur le lit après avoir ranger le bazar qu'ils avaient mit et commencèrent à jouer. La partie se déroula comme la veille avec des rires mais aussi de la triche Die était mauvais perdant et voyant que la malchance était encore avec lui chercher à déstabiliser son vis à vis par divers moyen mais celui ci se moquer de lui et rester concentré, lui appuyant sur la tête pour l'empêcher de voir etc.

-Haha cherche pas à m'avoir je suis le gagnant !

-Mais euh !! Pas juste ! Je perd encore, bouda Die.

-Faut t'y faire, se moqua Kaoru.

-Gngngn j'vais m'améliorer et je finirais par te battre.

-Ok j'attends de voir ça.

Ils rigolèrent alors, Die ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami en descendant du lit, ce dernier les remit en place et rangea les cartes. Die s'appuya contre le mur et le regarda faire en souriant, Kaoru fut un peut troubler par ce regard poser sur lui il voulut ensuite se levé mais Die s'approcha de lui et l'en empêcha.

-Hun hun t'as oublier se qu'on t'as dit tu peux pas te lever tout seul.

-Rhooo tu vas pas t'y mettre.

-Si parce que ça m'amuse héhé.

Il lui prit les poignets et l'aida a descendre avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte ou un doux vent souffler à leur visage. Le soleil commencer à se coucher à l'horizon donnant au ciel une belle couleur feu, Kao soupira en regardant ce spectacle mais son regard dévia sur son ami, celui-ci regardait les gens en bas et il trouvait qu'il était bien penché. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour le redresser un peu.

-Hum ?

-T'es suicidaire ? Arrête de te pencher comme ça à la fenêtre et si tu tombais ?

-Mais non t'en fait pas.

Kaoru se mit à son tour à regarder les patients dans la cour qui étaient seul ou avec leur famille, au moins eux ça leur changer les idées, lui était enfermé c'était pas la joie mais il se l'était avouer depuis qu'il le connaissait, lui, Die lui aussi avait ses moments où sa maladie n'apparaissait pas et qu'il avait l'impression d'être normal à ses côtés. Et puis il le trouvait vraiment classe il ne se serait jamais imaginer être ami avec quelqu'un comme ça, son cœur était tout tourne boulé en sa présence et il savait que ses joues chauffées oui il lui plaisait beaucoup. Son regard se porta sur deux personnes assises sur un banc, il se redressa alors en soupirant et détourna les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ça va pas ? Demanda Die.

-Oui oui c'est juste...le couple en bas...

Die regarda alors cet homme et cette femme qui s'embrassaient amoureusement sur le banc.

-Et alors ?

-C'est juste que....j'aimerais être à leur place...

-Comment ça ?

-J'aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un moi aussi...une personne que j'aimerais....

Son ami le regarda il comprenait.

-Mais c'est impossible qui voudrait de moi et de ma maladie...et puis maintenant je ne sort plus je suis toujours enfermé...jamais je trouverais....je finirais ma vie seul ici....

Die s'approcha de lui et lui mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Mais non voyons ne dit pas des choses comme ça.

-Tss tu sais que j'ai raison tu m'as vu....t'as vu à quoi se résume ma vie !

Kaoru sentit des bras l'entouraient et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Tu sais moi j'aimerais bien de cette vie si c'est avec toi.

Kaoru était devenu rouge tomate.

-Euh je tu sais même si je te connait depuis hier tu...tu me plait beaucoup....c'est ce que tu es qui compte la maladie n'a rien à y jouer....

-Je...je....

-Je hier je t'ai embrasser, j'étais étonné de faire ça mais je ne le regrette absolument pas au contraire....je j'espère que ça ne t'as pas trop gêné.

-Je...tu....

Kaoru avait vraiment du mal tout se bousculer dans sa tête, il repensait à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire et ne savait quoi dire, il était troubler.

-Répond moi s'il te plait, je je voulais pas te gêner en disant ça enfin j'voulais que tu sache que toi aussi tu trouveras le bonheur...

Voyant que son ami ne semblait rien vouloir lui dire il commença à s'éloigner.

-Je...j'aurais pas dut....excuse moi je...

-Non, fit Kaoru en le retenant. Je merci de m'avoir dit tout ça je...tu me plait beaucoup toi aussi, vraiment....mais je je n'arrivais simplement pas à le croire... jamais personne ne m'avait dit ça, où c'était intéressé à moi comme ça... j'avais peur que tu joues avec moi je te trouvais trop bien pour être autre chose qu'un ami et encore je....

-Kao..., reprit-il en le serrant contre lui. Tu as si peu confiance en toi et en la vie ?

-Elle ne m'a pas fait de cadeau tu sais....enfin jusque là. Alors tu... je te plait...vraiment ?

-Bien sur et je vais te le montrer.

Il approcha un peu plus son visage de son vis à vis et finit par fermer l'espace de leur lèvres. Le baiser était simple, doux et timide, une découverte aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Kaoru passa ses bras autours du cou de son vis à vis et entrouvrit timidement les lèvres, laissant le passage à la langue de son vis à vis qui vient s'amuser avec la sienne dans un ballet toujours doux et tendre ils ne voulaient pas brusquer l'autre en allant trop vite. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter, c'était tellement magique de se faire embrasser comme ça par une personne à laquelle on tient. L'échange continua, ils voulaient profiter au maximum de cet instant entre eux deux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur lèvres se touchant, jusqu'à se qu'ils manquent d'air et durent se séparer. Ils se regardèrent alors en souriant, leur yeux brillants d'un amour sincère pour l'autre.

-C'est la première fois que je ressent quelque chose comme ça, je suis si heureux, murmura Kaoru.

-Moi aussi...

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser à nouveau, un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit, il s'agissait encore de l'infirmière.

-Oh je vois que tu as finit ton plateau cette fois Kaoru c'est bien mais.....

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et le saisis par les épaules.

-Tu me fait vraiment répéter hein je t'ai dit attend que je sois la pour te lever rhaa.

Elle le fit coucher dans son lit et prit le plateau vide dans ses bras.

-Je reviendrais un peu plus tard et tu me fait le plaisir de rester dans ton lit d'accord.

Son patient fit signe affirmatif de la tête puis elle repartit en fermant la porte.

-Die..., fit Kaoru en soupirant avant de sourire.

Le désigné c'était à nouveau caché derrière la porte et soupira à son tour, il avait failli se la prendre une nouvelle fois.

-Désolé mais j'ai vraiment pas put m'en empêcher, c'est un réflexe, j'ai peur de me faire prendre, répondit-il gêné.

-C'est pas grave mais tu sais elle va pas te manger.

Die s'approcha du lit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la personne installer dessus, il se recula ensuite.

-Je sais...bon je crois que les visites sont finit faut que j'y aille...

Il l'embrassa alors amoureusement puis se redressa et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte.

-Je reviendrais....faut bien que je te batte au carte.

-Oui..., sourit Kao.

Ils se firent un dernier signe de la main puis Die partit dans les couloirs un grand sourire ornant son visage, les bras derrière sa nuque.

-Ouah c'était une super journée, Kaoru.... ah je suis totalement sous son charme ! J'aime le voir heureux comme ça...ça me change de mon tr...mon travail ! Et merde ! J'ai encore oublié je vais me faire tuer enfin non on peux pas mais bref....bon tant pis personne pourra m'enlever ma bonne humeur !

Et sur ce il redisparut alors. Kaoru dans sa chambre souriait tout seul, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, en le voyant comme ça on aurait du mal à croire qu'il était malade et pourtant....dans le couloir son infirmière parler avec un médecin.

-Mlle Kazu, je vous ai déjà dit de ne jamais faire de conclusion attife lorsque vous avez des résultats.

-Excusez moi docteur... que ce passe-t-il ? Vous faites une drôle de tête.

-Ce sont ses résultats ils ne sont pas très bon.

-Comment ça ? Que voulez vous dire ?

-La prochaine grosse crise lui sera sans doute fatale....

-Mais....mais il semble très bien en ce moment, il n'a pas de problème et il est heureux....

-Le calme avant la tempête Mlle Kazu....

Des larmes se mirent à couler mais qu'elle essuya bien vite, elle ne devait pas montrer se genre de sentiments mais elle s'y était attaché à son patient elle s'en occuper depuis qu'il était arrivé il y a 6ans déjà. Elles repartit ensuite faire son travail.

Die se retrouva à nouveau dans cette pièce sombre où Seikyo le regarder durement alors que la Mort semblait somnoler à ses côtés.

-Die !

-Euh...oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

-Et ben....

-Sei pourquoi tu lui demandes ? On voit tout de toute façon, fit la Mort.

Son bras droit le regarda avec des yeux désespéré.

-Tu sais comme moi qu'il a flirté avec un jeune homme hein héhé bien jouer.

Die sourit fièrement c'est qu'il y tenait à son jeune homme.

-Mais justement ! Il n'en a pas le droit !

-Rhoo rabajouas.

-Il y a des règles ici et il doit les respecter ! Il ne doit pas se laisser distraire et surtout se faire remarquer et c'est ce qu'il fait !

-Je sais.

-Alors Die, je doit dire que tu fait très bien ton boulot je n'ai rien a redire la dessus mais ça fait deux jours que tu doit connaître la personne que tu as en charge dans cet hôpital, toi tu flirt, mais imagine que cette personne devait mourir aujourd'hui t'aurait rien fait et tout l'équilibre du monde aurait été bousculer !

-T'exagère un peu Sei, reprit la Mort.

-Non ! Alors demain avant de partir tu viendras me voir et on mettra tout ça au point.

-Bien....

-Tu peux y aller mais maintenant je t'ai à l'œil.

Die repartit alors il avait encore eut le droit à un sermon et c'était pas finit et ben mais qu'importe il accepterais que ça soit tout les jours ainsi tant qu'il pouvait voir Kaoru.

-T'es toujours dur dans ce que tu dit Sei, tout le monde peux commettre des erreurs, fit la Mort.

-Je suis ici pour mettre de l'ordre veillé que tout ce déroule bien et qu'il n'y ai aucun soucis.

-Je sais tu n'es pas mon bras droit pour rien.

-Oui.

-Même si le tiens n'es pas très utile, se moqua-t-il.

Seikyo le regarda en soupirant se tenant la tête de sa main droite.

-Haha, ce n'est pas drôle.

En effet sa main droite n'avait pas comme les messagers une marque non, Seikyo avait été choisis pour être le bras droit de la Mort. Rapidement la simple marque sur sa main c'était étendu à tout son bras et avait finit par le dévorer, ne laissant plus que ses os montrant ainsi son lien éternel avec la Mort. Il avait donc beaucoup de responsabilités et il s'y tenait mais lorsqu'il connut la Mort il ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'était quelqu'un de faignant qui ne prenait rien au sérieux et qui l'exaspéré.

-Toi t'es trop coincé, reprit-il en rigolant.

-Et vous vous ne prenez rien au sérieux, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes la Mort vous ne faite jamais rien, je m'occupe toujours de tout !

-Si c'est ce que tu crois...

-Vous avez les messagers pour guider les âmes vous ne faite rien donc oui je le crois.

Il mit une pause.

-Il faut que j'y aille il y a une mort qui demande mon service.... moi je joue un rôle ici...

-Mais j'aime pas quand tu part je m'ennuie !

-Vous nous aidez jamais...

La Mort se déboita alors son bras droit qui tout comme Seikyo n'était fait que d'os et le lui lança, le bras bouger encore malgré tout et se mit à lui pinçait la joue.

-Et comme ça ça va ? Je te donne un coup de main.

Seikyo retira le bras de sa joue et le garda en main en soupirant.

-Vous en avez pas marre d'être aussi gamin, arrêtez avec vos blagues.

Il lui lança alors son bras.

-Je suis la Mort je n'aime pas prendre les choses au sérieux j'aime faire de l'humour parce que je sais que je suis important....

-Vous devriez pas avoir cette place.

Et sur ce il disparut, la Mort remit son bras et s'installa sur son fauteuil tristement, il n'arrivait pas à lui montrer qu'il prenait son rôle au sérieux, on dirait qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre...

Dans les couloirs malgré qu'il savait que maintenant Seikyo avait un œil sur lui, ça n'empêcher pas Die d'être de très bonne humeur. Il remarqua la présence d'un autre messager et il s'approcha de lui.

-Hé Yün !

Le désigné était brun lui aussi au cheveux court en pique, plus petit que lui habillé aussi de noir avec plusieurs bijou, un air plus gamin étant messager de la mort depuis moins longtemps Die le considéré comme son petit frère.

-Die c'est toi ? Euh t'es où ?

Ce dernier rigola et souleva d'une main la frange du plus petit.

-Haha devant toi bêta.

-Ah oui héhé, fit gêné Yün.

-Haha faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose de ta frange. T'y vois vraiment rien.

-Je sais euh mais j'y peux rien.

On pouvait dire que comme son ''grand frère'' Yün apporter quelques soucis à Seikyo ben oui avec sa frange il avait beaucoup de mal à savoir où il allait et ce qu'il faisait.

-Dit moi qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Die.

-J'essayais de retourné à ma chambre héhé.

-D'accord alors tu fait rien c'est parfait !

Die l'attrapa alors par le bras et l'emmena à sa suite.

-Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à m'améliorer aux cartes !

-Hein mais pourquoi ? Contre qui ?

-T'occupes.

-Bon d'accord on va s'amuser ! Fit Yün enjoué.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tout les deux dans la chambre du plus grand assis sur son lit à jouer aux cartes et Die avait un peu de mal à battre son ami. Ils passèrent un long moment à jouer, Die commencer à s'améliorer et il en était fier, il avait hâte de montrer ça à son joli brun.

Le lendemain Die eut à peine le temps de se préparer qu'il fut convoquer devant Seikyo.

-Euh je suis là, fit-il.

-Ah Die bien te voilà.

La Mort n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler ni faire de remarque.

-Bon écoute moi bien la personne que tu doit t'occuper doit mourir aujourd'hui.

-Ok pas de problème je me laisserais pas distraire ''héhé j'irais voir Kaoru après que ça soit finit''.

-Alors voilà la personne, elle doit mourir en fin de journée.

Seikyo fit apparaître à côté de lui la photo d'un jeune homme, la Mort montra alors son intérêt à se qui allait se passer maintenant, il observa Die qui avait ouvert de grand yeux. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais rien ne voulait sortir ses mains tremblaient.

-...non....pas lui...

-Hum ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Non... vous pouvez pas me demandez de faire ça !

-Et pourquoi c'est ton travail.

-Non... tout...tout mais pas lui !

-Et puis quoi encore, pourquoi ça ?

-Tu le sais très bien, fit la Mort.

-Pas lui non je ne peux pas !

-Tu le feras un point c'est tout !

-Non !

-Et pourquoi donne moi une seule bonne raison hein ?

-Parce que je l'aime !!

C'était sortit dans un cris, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, non ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander de faire ça jamais il ne pourrait guider l'âme de celui qu'il aimait et encore moins assister à sa mort non il n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant ! Pas lui !

-Nioh c'est trop mignon, fit la Mort.

-Il n'as pas le droit de mourir, pas maintenant non je ne veux pas le faire !

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Si il le faut je viendrais moi même et je te forcerais à le faire !

-Le pire c'est qu'il le ferait, reprit le ''boss''.

-Tu va retourner à ton travail, tu as toute la journée pour t'y préparer si jamais il y a un problème tu entendra parler de moi ! Aller.

En colère mais aussi tristement Die disparut les poings serraient, il en voulait à eux à la terre entière de lui infliger ça.

Du côté des deux autres, Seikyo était lui aussi en colère, c'était bien la première fois que quelque chose comme ça se produisait un messager de la mort amoureux, refusant de faire son travail et c'était frustrant ça n'aurait jamais dut arriver. Pour la première fois aussi il n'avait pas garder son calme.

-On peut dire que toi tu sais trouver les mots hein, dit la Mort.

-Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regardes !

-Moi ce que j'en dit...

Il valez mieux ne pas l'énerver plus.

Die passa la journée dans un grand état de tristesse chaque minute qui passait il sentait son cœur se serrait toujours plus. À chaque mort qu'il accompagnait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer toujours plus, s'imaginant la personne qu'il aimait à leur place. Mais il était aussi en colère et aurait voulus se vider, car il souffrait oui et c'était la première fois. Le temps sembla passer excessivement vite, la fin de la journée arriva à grand pas et donc la fin de quelque chose par la même occasion. C'est à contre cœur qu'il se dirigea vers l'hôpital, on avait l'impression qu'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules non il ne pouvait pas... Sa main trembla alors qu'il se saisis de la poignet de cette chambre 263 il appuya sa tête contre la porte cherchant à ne pas pleurer, non il ne voulait pas rentrer si il faisait ça il ne pourrait plus reculer mais il n'avait pas le choix. Avec ce poids énorme sur le cœur il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Il trouva alors celui qui était si cher à son cœur assis sur son lit légèrement boudant mais lorsqu'il vit Die un beau sourire orna son visage et il tendit ses bras vers lui l'air vraiment heureux.

-Die !!

Ce dernier se sentait légèrement mal malgré son sourire il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son travail et se qu'il devait faire. Il s'approcha de lui, s'installa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras calant sa tête contre son torse.

-Kao....

Kaoru fut surprit, lui passa une main dans les cheveux l'autre lui caressant le dos.

-L'infirmière m'a interdit de bouger de mont lit...j'ai trouver le temps tellement long sans toi Die j'attendais avec impatiente de te revoir...je me sent tellement mieux quand tu es la.....je croyais que je resterais toujours seul mais grâce à toi je sais que non... Je remercie vraiment le destin de m'avoir permis de te rencontrer Die.... c'est toi que j'ai toujours attendu...je ...je t'aime.

Die ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, c'était trop pour lui pourquoi ça se passer comme ça, il serra dans sa main le T-shirt de son vis à vis en laissant les perles salés coulés sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi tu me dit ça non tu ne doit pas Kaoru !! Tu n'aurais jamais du me rencontrer...pas maintenant !! Ne me dit pas que tu m'as entendu....non pas ça....

Kaoru était plus que surprit et légèrement triste.

-Je....je pensais que que tu tu m'aimais....

Die releva son regard larmoyant vers lui et lui prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime Kao tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime ne penses jamais le contraire mais... tu n'aurais jamais du me rencontrer....pas maintenant....

-Mais...mais pourquoi ?

-Regarde.

Die lui montra alors sa main droite toujours pleurant.

-Ce n'est pas un tatouage non c'est une marque....la marque qui me rend inhumain...je suis un messager de la mort Kao et tu es ma prochaine victime....

Même si ça paraissait incroyable ou impossible, Kaoru le crut il était sincère et il le savait, un petit sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Alors c'était ça.... je savais bien que tout ceci était trop beau pour durée...

-Dit pas ça !

-Die.... ma maladie est grave je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je ne pourrais plus tenir....

-Non....non...je t'interdit de dire ça ! Tu ne mérites pas ça non je ne veux pas !

Son vis à vis le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer, lui aussi était triste mais c'était la vie...

-Je ne veux pas je t'aime je veux que tu restes avec moi....

Ils se regardèrent alors et rapidement s'embrassèrent, le baiser n'avait rien du chaste, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, laissant leur main se balader dans le dos de l'autre alors que leur langue se mêler dans une danse fiévreuse. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, ayant peur de se perdre et ne le voulant pas, le baiser prit un goût salé car accompagné de nombreuses larmes pour les deux. Die se colla contre Kaoru de façon à le faire s'allonger sur le lit, lui le surplombant, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, de nombreux baisers, comme si ils avaient peur que tout soit finit si ils arrêtaient. Kaoru avait ses mains qui glissé dans le dos de son vis à vis tout en le serrant contre lui, Die quand à lui se retenait d'une main l'autre étant passer sous le T-shirt et caressant le torse.

Pendant ce temps du côté de la Mort.

-Mais...que fait-il ? Il n'as pas le droit ! Et...que..qu'est-ce qui se passe la haut ?

-Sei tait toi... laisse le... se qu'il se passe simple j'ai arrêté le temps autours d'eux pour qu'ils soient tranquille...

-Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Écoute moi bien Sei ici c'est moi qui décide ok je sais ce que je fait ! Je pense à lui moi ! Même en faisant ça il ne l'empêchera pas de mourir alors maintenant tu te calmes et tu les laisses ! Il me semble que tu es débordé ici hein d'après tes dires !

Pour la première fois Seikyo ne savait plus quoi lui répondre, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si énervé et si sérieux. Il resta mué et sortit de la pièce.

De retour entre les deux amoureux, ils 'avaient pas remarquer ce changement autours d'eux, rien n'aurait put les déranger seul l'autre et cet instant entre eux ne comptait et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Les baisers étaient plus nombreux et toujours plus passionnés et langoureux, leurs mains toujours plus baladeuses, leurs corps commençant à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se séparaient uniquement pour se murmurer des je t'aime toujours plus nombreux dit avec une pointe d'envie. Dans leur regard embrumé de larmes il y avait du désir pour l'autre et tellement d'amour. A mesure que leur main caresser la peau de l'autre sous les vêtements, les baisers, cette envie, ce désir commun grandissait. Ils coupèrent alors leur échange et se regardèrent dans les yeux, Die enleva délicatement le reste des perles salés du visage de son cher et tendre, il voulait plus mais il ne se sentait pas non plus prêt sachant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Kaoru passa sa main sur sa joue puis se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser doucement les lèvres.

-Die...je t'aime tu le sais...pourquoi tu hésites ?

-Je t'aime moi aussi mais...

-Die....si c'est la dernière chose que je pourrais faire je veux que ce soit avec toi je veux t'aimer jusqu'au bout...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux scellant leur amour, mais des larmes s'échappant malgré tout. Ils reprirent leurs caresses et rapidement leur mains se retrouvèrent gêné par ses vêtements qui empêcher le contact de leur corps. Die aida son vis à vis à retirer son T-shirt et fit de même ne laissant plus que le pantalon. Le contact de leur peau les firent frissonner de plaisir, ils laissèrent soin à leur main de découvrir le corps de l'autre avec attention, caressant délicatement la moindre parcelle de peau tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Mais rapidement le contact simple de leur peau ne suffit plus, ils en voulaient plus, Die coupa alors les baisers pour les descendre dans le cou avec douceur pour finir au niveau du torse, il traça une ligne de baiser jusqu'au niveau du bas ventre. Ses mains continuant de le caresser, il frissonner en sentant les doigts de Kaoru passer dans son cou, sur son torse, glissant dans le dos et lui caresser le visage, il aimait ça. Il lécha alors le torse ne laissant aucun endroit échappé à sa langue, passant lentement sur la limite du pantalon qui faisait frémir son vis à vis, celui-ci se laissait progressivement aller au plaisir que lui donner Die. Die s'attarda alors sur les petits bouts de chair qui pointaient les léchant avec avidité, jouant avec de sa langue, les titillant avec ses doigts ou les mordillant faisant échappé des gémissements à son vis à vis. Il aimait entendre qu'il lui plaisait et lui faisait éprouver du plaisir dans ses gestes. Il comptait lui montrer tous cet amour qu'il avait pour lui, toujours plus. Il reprit alors possession des lèvres de Kaoru pour des baisers tendre, il laissa cependant sa main glissé sur le torse, dessinant des lignes imaginaires puis descendant encore plus bas il frôla la bosse qui c'était former au niveau du bas ventre avec un sourire, arrachant un gémissement plus fort à l'élu de son cœur qui se perdit dans leur baisers puis laissa sa main glissé le long de ses cuisses. Il trouva alors que ce pantalon le gêner vraiment et après un regard à son vis à vis il le lui retira délicatement mais rapidement. Kaoru sentit alors le contact des doigts de Die sur la peau ainsi mise à nu de ses cuisses et ça le faisait frémir de plaisir. Ce dernier caressa avec envie cette partie de ce corps qu'il voulait découvrir entièrement, il finit par y rajouter ses lèvres pour embrasser les cuisses et les lécher. Kao gémit de plus en plus en sentant cette langue et ces mains s'approcher toujours plus de son entre jambe donnant que plus envie à son compagnon. Die lui écarta un peu plus les jambes et en coinça une avec son bras, il embrassa amoureusement son vis à vis tout en laissant son autre main lui caresser le torse mais descendant toujours plus bas pour finir par frôler la bosse former doucement et plusieurs fois. Les gémissements furent plus fort et plus nombreux n'excitant que plus Die qui coupa le baiser pour le regardait dans les yeux lui demandant par cet échange silencieux si il voulait toujours continuait. Kaoru le regarda alors avec les joues rougies, les yeux brillant de désir et sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte un sourire c'était dessiné qui voulait lui dire oui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Die laissa ses mains glisser au niveau du boxer et doucement le retirer, qui rejoignit bien vite le reste des vêtements par terre, libérant ainsi son vis à vis dans un soupire de bien être. Il ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire en voyant le membre tendu de son compagnon, il continua à caresser de ses mains ses cuisses embrassant et léchant le torse toujours plus prêt de cette limite du bas ventre aimant écouter ces gémissements. Il finit par approcher sa langue du membre, à se contact il sentit Kaoru frémir mais continua, il la fit passer tout du long, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau lui échapper. Il joua avec de sa langue, la faisant rouler, léchant de bas en haut tout en continuant de caresser les cuisses, les gémissements plus nombreux et fort. Kaoru commença à se cambrer légèrement, froissant les draps entre ses doigts, à ce moment sentant que le plaisir qu'il lui procurait grandissait toujours plus Die prit le membre entièrement en bouche et commença de lent mouvements de va et viens. Rapidement et progressivement il les accéléra, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit à mesure qu'il entendait ses gémissements de plaisir et son nom prononcer ainsi. Il continua de plus en plus jusqu'à que Kaoru sente le plaisir l'envahir de plus en plus et le traverser, il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière dans un cris et se déversa dans la bouche de son compagnon. Celui-ci avala la semence, il se lécha les lèvres puis regarda avec amour l'élu de son cœur qui était rougissant et reprenait sa respiration, de le voir comme ça fit naître un grand sourire sur le visage de Die, il aimait le voir ainsi et ne résista pas plus longtemps, il l'embrassa. Ils étaient enlacé l'un à l'autre Kao le caressa tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il les passa sur les fesses puis les fit glisser sous le pantalon, arrachant un gémissement de surprise à Die lorsqu'il sentit la main. Kaoru le regarda avec un sourire coquin, ils s'embrassèrent encore puis son vis à vis le laissa quitter son pantalon. Une fois retirer ils profitèrent du contact de leur corps l'un contre l'autre, de leur peau se frottant s'embrassant toujours plus avec toujours plus d'envie. A mesure que leurs mains caressé et que leur bassin se frotter l'envie de Die grandissait toujours plus et il en voulait plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à son compagnon si il désirait aller plus loin que celui-ci l'embrassa langoureusement et lui sourit, c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi. Ils continuèrent leur échanges puis Die présenta ses doigts à Kaoru, qu'il prit goulument en bouche, les humidifiant de sa langue. Die lui écarta les cuisses encore plus et fit descendre ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité, de sa main libre il lui saisis sa main la caressant pour le rassurer. Il fit ensuite pénétré un premier doigt le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal mais une petite grimace de douleur apparut sur le visage de son futur amant mais elle passa bien vite lorsqu'il commença de lent mouvement pour l'habituer à cette nouvelle présence. Rapidement la douleur laissa place au plaisir, quand des gémissements se firent entendre Die en fit pénétré un second puis un autre toujours doucement et reprenant ses mouvements. Il tenait fermement la main de Kaoru dans la sienne et de sa langue c'était attaquer à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla ou chuchotant des mots doux et à quel point il l'aimait. Il finit par retirer ses doigts non sans un petit grognement de mécontentement de son amant. Il se redressa alors et retira cette dernière vestimentaire qui le gêné tant, il repoussa alors légèrement les machines se trouvant à proximité du lit et se coucha sur son vis à vis le câlinant et l'embrassant. Il finit cependant par se redresser un peu et approcha son membre tendu de l'intimité de son amant, il le pénétra le plus doucement possible. Il attendit un mouvement, un signe de sa part lui indiquant qu'il était prêt, il l'eut par un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et un mouvement du bassin. Leurs doigts étaient enlacés, Die commença de lent mouvements de va et viens en bougeant son bassin. Il les accéléra progressivement de plus en plus vite et fort à mesure qu'il accélérait leur gémissements devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et fort, mêler par le nom de l'autre dit avec une voix rempli de désir. Leur cœur battaient rapidement, calqué sur un même rythme, leur respiration saccadé. Die ne put cependant s'empêcher de dévorer de baiser le cou de son amant et de l'embrasser. Il accélérait toujours plus leur corps ne faisant qu'un, le plaisir les envahissant toujours plus, ils sentaient une chaleur les envahir de plus en plus. Après un dernier coup de bassin, une dernière accélération, ils sentirent se plaisir les traverser, leur mains se serrèrent fortement et dans un dernier cris ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Ils s'embrassèrent alors dans un baiser rempli d'amour, Die se retira ensuite Kaoru léchant le reste de semence. Ils se prirent dans les bras, se câlinant et s'embrassant profitant d'un moment calme pour reprendre leur respiration et profiter du contact de leur corps nu l'un sur l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment mais malheureusement il fallait que tout ce bonheur cesse, des larmes coulèrent à nouveau bien vite enlever par l'autre. Ils se rhabillèrent, Kaoru restant sur le lit, Die remettant les appareils à leur place. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas le quitter, c'était trop dur il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer et de l'accrocher.

-Ne pleure pas Die, j'ai passer avec toi les meilleures journée de ma vie, je t'aime tellement, tu m'as apporter ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait m'apporter... ton amour.

-Je t'aime je veux pas te perdre non....

La Mort remit alors le temps dans son état normal.

-Je t'oublierais jamais Die merci...

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, c'était un baiser remplis d'amour, tendre et passionné. Ils durent malheureusement se séparer et à peine Die eut-il lâché Kaoru que celui-ci sentit une forte douleur au niveau de sa poitrine son cœur c'était mit à battre plus fort sans pouvoir le contrôler, il s'emballer... c'était une nouvelle crise. Les machines auquel il était raccrocher se mirent à sonner, se qui eut pour effet de faire arriver tout les infirmière et médecins s'occupant de lui. Die remarqua alors que personne ne l'avait remarqué ce qui voulait dire qu'un âme avait besoin d'être guider et qu'il n'était plus visible dans ce monde, des larmes c'étaient remise à coulé lorsqu'il regarder son aimé souffrir autant. Toute l'aide médical entouré maintenant le lit de leur patient dont le corps était rythmé de soubresaut du au battement trop fort de son cœur. Ils décidèrent de l'emmener dans une salle spécialisé pour essayer de stopper cette crise, Die les suivit alors dans cette pièce blanche et froide. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en pleurant, il aurait aimé passer sa main dans ses cheveux, le voir ouvrit ses yeux et lui sourire...que le Mort ce soit tromper...mais malheureusement non. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité se déroulé sous ses yeux, tous les médecins faisait de son mieux et plusieurs minutes c'étaient écroulés mais aucun changement. Soudain Die se rapprocha de Kaoru et posa lentement sa main droit sur son front. A cette instant l'électrocardiogramme n'affichait plus qu'une ligne continue...c'était finit. Die ne reteint plus ses larmes et à ce contact avec sa victime une lumière blanche sortie de son corps sous forme d'une balle lumineuse, il la toucha alors et elle disparut, à côté les médecins annoncé la mort du patient sous les larmes de Mlle Kazu. Die disparut alors pour retourner dans sa chambre il ne supportait pas la vu de ce corps qu'il avait aimé sans vie devant lui. Arriver dans sa chambre il se mit à tout casser, il mit tout sans dessus dessous il pleurait et criais c'était trop pour lui il avait mal vraiment mal et rien ne pouvait apaiser cette douleur qui lui prenait le cœur. Il appuya sa tête contre l'un des mur, ses mains sur son front en pleurant derrière lui sa chambre était méconnaissable. Il regarda alors cette marque qu'il avait sur la main, cette marque maudite...c'était à cause d'elle que tout ceci était arriver, il se mit à se griffer à sang à l'endroit où cette marque se trouver, le sang coulait sur sa main. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, rien ne pourrait lui ramener Kaoru rien ni personne alors à quoi bon exister. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il se dirigea d'un pas pressé et colérique vers la salle centrale. Il y pénétra en trombe et se posta devant la Mort et Seikyo, ce premier remarqua alors le sang qui coulait de la main du messager.

-Die ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer ici comme ça ! Excuse toi !

-Hors de question !

Seikyo vit noir et était prêt à le lui faire savoir mais la Mort intervint.

-Que veux tu ?

-Je ne veux pas continuer ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, je l'ai perdu lui ! Je ne supporte plus ce poids dans mon cœur ! Et c'est de votre faute !

Il pleurait en criant il leur en voulait plus que tout, ses poings étaient serrés.

-Alors...tu ne veux plus être un messager de la mort c'est ça, répondit la Mort.

-Oui ! Je ne veux pas exister si lui ne l'ai plus ! Je ne peux pas continuer sans lui !

-Très bien si c'est ce que tu souhaite.

-Hein ? Fit Seikyo.

Die fut aussi surprit que le bras droit par cette soudaine réponse et positive en plus.

-Comment ça ? Que voulez vous dire ? Reprit Sei.

Mais la Mort ne répondit rien et s'avança vers Die, il approcha son visage (ou sa capuche xD) de son oreille et lui chuchota.

-Je sais que c'est dur de vivre sans la personne qu'on aime.

Il lui saisis sa main droit et posa son autre main sur son front, Die sentit alors son bras lui bruler de plus en plus il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de le consumer de l'intérieur. C'était comme si on allumer un feu immense dans son corps, de plus la Mort resserrait toujours plus sa prise. Soudain il eut l'impression qu'un courant électrique le traversa, il se sentit partir tout était trouble et noir puis le vide il disparut complètement entre les mains de son supérieur. Celui-ci retourna alors à sa place sous le regard étonné de son bras droit qui était resté muet.

-Je...qu'avez vous fait ?! Où est-il ?

-J'ai fait ce qu'il voulait, lui aussi n'existe plus.

-Je...vous êtes monstrueux vous n'avez pas de cœur ! C'était l'un des notre, un élément important !

-Hum *soupire* je pourrais dire quelque chose comme ''je peux te montrer que j'ai un cœur'' mais à quoi bon pense ce que tu veux de moi, reprit la Mort en s'installant.

* * *

Dix-huit ans plus tard.

Nous étions au mois de mai, il faisait beau et deux jeunes hommes bruns marchaient dans la rue. L'un avait un peu d'avance sur l'autre et on pouvait remarquer des tatouages sur ses bras dépassants de son T-shirt. A les voir ainsi, si tôt on pouvait dire qu'ils allaient en cours. Celui qui était à la traine ne semblait pas être motiver pour y aller.

-Kaoru attend moi !

Le dénommé s'arrêta alors et soupira.

-C'est toi qui traîne Die dépêche toi sinon on va être en retard.

Ce dernier courut alors pour le rattraper et lui saisis la main en souriant, on put alors remarquer un tatouage sur sa main droite.

-Aller c'est pas grave si on est en retard.

-Mais si !

-Rhooo Kao on est à la fin de l'année c'est pas grave si on loupe des cours je serais bien rester au lit moi.

-Ouais ben tu as déjà bien trainer au lit ce matin.

Die tira la langue.

-Tu t'en est pas plein pourtant héhé malgré hier soir t'es bien en forme ce matin moi j'aurais préféré continuer à te tenir endormis contre moi.

Kaoru se mit à rougir fortement ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami.

-J'adore quand tu rougis comme ça quand je te dit ça alors qu'on est ensemble c'est chou !

Ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses, Die embrassa alors son petit ami sur la joue puis l'entraîna à sa suite en souriant.

-Aller on va finir par être en retard et quand les cours seront terminer je t'emmènerais voir le monde !

Kaoru se laissa faire et le regarda en souriant, il l'aimait tellement.

-Ça sera un peu comme une lune de miel !

La il rougis encore plus mais c'était toujours comme ça avec lui et c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait et ceux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils avaient finit par s'aimer.

Quelque part dans un autre monde deux personnes regardaient cette scène, deux personnes bien connus. L'un d'entre eux assis avec une capuche sourit l'autre debout parla.

-Je....je retire ce que j'ai dit sur toi... Die est heureux maintenant... tu es bien fait pour être la Mort...

Seikyo regarda du coin de l'œil son ''chef'' qui le fixa.

-Enfin.....Sei tu m'as dit tu ! Je suis trop content.

Ce dernier failli dire que c'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat mais il ne put rien dire car il vit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. En effet le Mort c'était mit face à lui et avait ôter sa capuche, il remarqua un visage fin, des yeux noirs profond qui le regardait malicieusement une peau blanche et des cheveux gris lui cachant la moitié du visage. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de remettre sa capuche.

-Héhé t'en fait une tête tu croyais quand même pas que je n'étais qu'un vieux sac d'os haha.

Seikyo ne put rien répondre à ça non plus il était surprit mais aussi troubler par cette vision qu'il en rougis. Il chercha à reprendre son sérieux en détournant la tête.

-Euh excusez moi vous avez demander à me voir ?

-Yün....tu parles à un mur retourne toi, soupira Seikyo.

-Ah pardon...

Celui-ci se retourna alors sous les moqueries de la Mort, certe Die n'était plus un messager mais il laisser ici son petit frère qui donné des soucis à Sei. Tout avait reprit son cours normal, un train train quotidien qui malgré un bouleversement avait apporter que du bon.

* * *

Voila !! =D

j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

laissez vos opinions !

marchii !! kissu kissu à la prochaine =^^=


End file.
